


The First Sign of Going Astray

by Madi0420



Series: Skeletons and the Strays [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, kustard - Freeform, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi0420/pseuds/Madi0420
Summary: The skeletons have been living together for years. They have just moved into a bigger house that was closer to their work. They all expected some hardships as they each had their own relationships, but never did they expect these new additions to cause so much trouble. But who are they kidding, they would take this over the Underground any day.





	The First Sign of Going Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So, this series is going to be a bunch of one shots since this idea has not been leaving me alone. I am currently working on another story, so updates will be really random since most of my focus will be on that.
> 
> This story takes place when monsters are already on the surface, and goes off the theory that there were different places in the world that monsters had been trapped in.
> 
> If anyone has any requests, I am open to taking a look at them. All the mistakes in the story are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the series.

  “aight, which one of yer stole my damn sketchbook again?! this is the second one!” Red growled at his roommates as he angrily stomped down the staircase, and into the living room.

 

  “WHY WOULD WE WANT THAT HORRID THING? HOW DO YOU KNOW IT DIDN’T GET LOST IN THE DUMPSTER OF A ROOM?” Razz shot back defiantly from his seat on one of the many bean bags in the room. Stretch and Sans perked up from being sprawled out on the couch with curious looks.

 

  “i didn’t misplace the damn thing. fucking just bought it.” Red crossed his arms over his chest with an agitated huff as he came over to the couch. “move yer damned legs.” The leather clad skeleton grumbled before he sat himself between Sans and Stretch. It forced Stretch to sit up with a resigned sigh, but the shorter laughed and laid his legs across his edgier twins lap.

 

  “this is starting to get a bit ridiculous now. we’ve had this house for only a week, and ever since things have been mysteriously disappearing.” Slim spoke up from his seat on the windowsill, adjacent to the front door, a cigarette held between his fingers.

 

  “ONE OF YOU JUST NEEDS TO CONFESS ALREADY, AND GIVE BACK MY DOG’S HARMONICA.” Razz told the others with an annoyed expression that matched Red’s, as he finished tying up his shoes.

 

  “hey, no need to be pointing fingers just yet.  _ sofa _ the house has been the perfect place for us. also, we never had problems living together before, so i doubt it’s one of us.” Sans responded calmly as he tried to mediate the tense conversation. The snorts of laughter from his pun were good, but Sans mostly enjoyed the annoyed hiss from Razz.

 

  “my bro made a list of everything that has disappeared so far. he swears the house is haunted now.” Stretch decided to join the conversation as he pulled the paper out of his inventory. “adding on red’s sketchbook we have a total of ten items that can’t be found.” Stretch stated with a wave of his hand as Red snatched the paper from his hand.

 

  “okay, now i know there has to be a thief. none of ya can tell me that baby blue would misplace a first aid kit.” Red told the others with an arched brow bone as that seemed to capture others attention.

 

  “PAPY! OH PAPY!” Blue yelled in utter exuberance as the smallest skeleton streaked into the room as fast as a blur. He ended up launching straight into his brothers lap, his eyes bright stars even as the other groaned from the impact. “TODAY'S THE TWENTIETH ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN WE CAME TO THE SURFACE! WE SHOULD GO DO SOMETHING!”

 

  “ugh bro, didn’t we already do something for the last one.” Stretch sighed as he leaned his back against the couch, but watched his brother with a fond smile. Blue pouted a little at his sibling, eyes looking around the room before they zeroed in on his soulmate.

 

  “YOU’LL COME WITH ME RIGHT RAZZ? WE WERE PLANNING TO GO TO THE BEACH, AND THEY HAVE A REALLY COOL KNIFE SHOP NEARBY.” Blue grinned at the immediate spark of interest in the others eyes at the mention of the weapon shop.

 

  “MWEHEHE WELL WHO COULD SAY NO TO SUCH A PROPOSITION LIKE THAT.” Razz responded smoothly, a small smirk on his face as his soulmate squealed excitedly.

 

  “wait a sec blue. what’cha mean we?” Red questioned with a faint trickle of sweat beading the back of his skull as the kitchen door slammed open with a harsh force.

 

  “WHELP! WE ARE GOING TO THAT BLADE SHOP. SO GET YOUR SHIT IN ORDER.” Edge commanded loudly as he glared at the back of his brothers skull as he dared the other to try and defy him.

 

  “come on edgy. no need to glare  _ daggers _ into my boyfriend.” Sans chimed in with a lazy grin on his face as he sat up just so he could give the slightly taller version of his brother a wink. A chorus of groans and snickers followed his pun as the red gaze was turned to him.

 

  “yeah babe. i’m sure everyone here gets the  _ point _ .” Stretch chuckled at the way his lovers face began to turn as red as his eyes.

 

  “hey, you guys should be more  _ knife _ to my bro.” Red seemed to gain some confidence as the others began to pun around him.

 

  “he knows we are joking. he’s pretty  _ sharp _ after all.” Slim joined in as he finished off his cigarette, and closed the window behind him.

 

  “NYEH! WHY DID I HAVE TO WALK IN TO YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! YOU ALL REALLY NEED TO  _ CUT _ IT OUT!” Papyrus exclaimed as the last skeleton walked into the room with a displeased expression on his face. Of course, he didn’t know about his unintentional pun, and was confused as seven pairs of eye lights stared at him. Sans looked like someone offered him a lifetime supply of ketchup.

 

  “good one bro.” That seemed to break the silence as the room was filled with laughter. Living together for so long, Edge, Blue, Razz, and Papyrus have come to lighten up and enjoy a pun now and then. Although, they still got after their brothers and/or significant others for most of the word play.

 

  “COME ON DEAR BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY HAVE ALREADY MADE A NICE LUNCH FOR EVERYONE TO TAKE WITH US.” Papyrus explained as he walked over to his coat wearing counterpart. He held out a gloved hand to his mate, who let out a small groan in response.

 

  Slim let out a small huff as he set his precious cigarette pack into the red hand, feeling weird without the weight in his pocket. He immediately pushed his hands into the pockets as Stretch gave him a sympathetic glance over Blue’s shoulder. The two were being limited on their ‘nasty habit’ by their energetic partners.

 

_ Bang! Crash! Thud! _

 

  Everyone jumped at the sudden sounds coming from somewhere above where they were all lounging.

 

  “NYEHEH! SOMETHING HAS TRIGGERED THE TERRIBLE EDGE’S TRAP!” Edge laughed in excitement as he raced up the stairwell quicker than any of the skeletons could even blink.

 

  “SHOULDN’T WE GO HELP HIM?” Blue questioned with a bit of worry as no one made a move to help the missing skeleton.

 

  “THAT ASSHOLE IS A BIG BOY. HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF.” Razz shrugged as he received two sets of glares from his soulmate and Papyrus.

 

  “LANGUAGE!” Papyrus and Blue were in perfect sync as the bandanna wearing skeleton scoffed at the two in response.

 

_ Bang! _

 

  “OW, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Edge’s voice filtered down the stairs as Red shot up from his spot on the couch.

 

  “boss?!” The smaller fell skeleton called out as he raced up the stairway to check on his baby brother. Stretch was a close second behind him as the orange wearing figure had to safely deposit his own sibling off his lap before following.

 

  The other household members trailed after the two with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Sans was the one who ended up in front of the others as he had been quick to try and follow Red. The blue jacketed monster looked down the hallway, frowning when he didn’t see anyone.

 

  One the left of the hall was four doors. The first was Red, and his shared room. The next door led to a bathroom, and a guest room followed that. The final room in the corner was Edge, and Stretch’s room. The right held two different doors that led to a large room separated into two sections.

 

  It had previously been a large master bedroom which the skeleton changed into a gameroom in front, and training room in the back. Farther right was an identical hallway with four rooms on the other side.

 

  In the far right corner was Blue and Razz. The next door was another bathroom, followed by the second guest room. And the last door belonged to Slim and Papyrus. The laid back skeleton was finally able to pick out his boyfriends voice, and made his way into the game room as the others followed close behind.

 

  “DAMN IT RED! THE LITTLE BEAST DIDN’T EVEN TAKE ANY HP, SO LET GO OF ME.” Edge was glaring at his brother as he roughly pulled his arm away. There were faint scratches on part of the bone as the red eyed skeleton was more annoyed than hurt. Meanwhile, Stretch was standing a small ways away, and staring at a small form huddled in the corner.

 

  Slim came over to Stretch, and tilted his head a little at the shaking ball of tattered cloth that had pushed itself into the corner. The size suggested a small child, and the ragged gown had a hood which hid their face and most of the body. However, the youngest skeleton could see the traces of human skinned feet peeking from below.

 

  “CHILD! I DEMAND YOU TELL US HOW YOU CAME TO BE IN OUR HOME!” Razz stated as he pushed past the two lay skeletons that were only staring at the intruder. He froze in place as the form flinched, and squeezed tightly into the corner with a frightened whine. The former royal guardsmen recognized the reaction and immediately frowned as he stepped back to stand beside his brother.

 

  “I-I’m sorry...please don’t hurt us. I-I’ll go back in the a-attic...I’m s-sorry...she was just s-so hungry…” The small child blubbered with panic clear in the soft boyish voice. He was holding his hands on his head as if he expected a strike to come.

 

  “WE AREN’T GOING TO HURT YOU HUMAN.” Blue spoke in a slightly lower volume then his normal tone as the skeletons were looking to each other in wary confusion. The swap skeleton was toying with his bandanna nervously as the atmosphere was becoming uneasy. The short skeleton could tell the others had questions, and everyone was looking at each other to figure out how best to proceed.

 

  “SANS! I WASN’T AWARE WE HAD AN ATTIC.” Papyrus questioned his brother as he wrung his hands with a faint frown. His brother was always more knowledgeable about things like this, and the small child kept reminding the younger sibling of something he couldn’t put his finger on.

 

  “well bro, since your so  _ attic-ted _ to the subject i can tell you that we weren’t ever told about one.” Sans responded smoothly as his brother groaned at the pun. However, it did make the air feel a little lighter as the others seemed to relax at the moment of normalcy. The skeletons were keeping their distance from the child, who was slowly starting to calm down.

 

  “hey kid, what’s your name? M Slim.” Slim questioned the child after he noticed the other had calmed down. The skeleton had even crouched down so he could be eye level with the small boy. A pair of jade green eyes met his, and the skeleton could finally see the sunken face.

 

  “T-They called me Boy.” The skeletons all felt different emotions in response to these words, but some were more skilled on keeping them hidden then others.

 

  “THAT ISN’T A NAME INTRUDER.” Edge scoffed bluntly as his arms crossed over his chest, and foot tapped impatiently. There were too many questions sprouting up, and the strange stowaway was clearly in an unstable condition for interrogation.

 

  “is ‘she’ in the attic still? Perhaps you could show us where the attic is, and we can help both of you.” Stretch asked as he seemed to be the only one to pick up on the child's earlier babbling.

 

  “Promise none of you will hurt her. I don’t care what you do to me, just leave her alone.” The child spoke up this time, as his words resonated with the older siblings in the room. The small boy knew that he was risking a lot doing this, but she said they were trustworthy and he believed in her.

 

  “listen, no one here will hurt either of ya. if ya need a promise then ya got one, an i don't make em often.” Red responded gently as he took hold of his boyfriends hand and ran a thumb over the shaking bones. He had subtly judged the child when he first saw them, and found a pure Soul of Integrity.

 

  The small child looked at each of the skeletons, only making brief eye contact, before he gave a small nod. The young boy slowly stood up, and took a few tentative steps from the corner.

 

  “It’s...uhm...this way.” The child was careful to keep his head down, and for the hood to hide as much of his face as possible. He also made sure to keep plenty of distance between himself and the skeletons, flinching when they moved into hands reach.

 

  Razz followed the young boy past the gaming room, and straight into the training room. The skeleton raised a brow ridge, and found himself looking for some sort of entrance into the supposed attic. He didn’t trust the strange child, and had to wonder if they were lying. He noticed the others were quietly whispering among themselves except for Stretch, and Slim. They, like him, we're quietly watching the kid.

 

  “Hey, i’m back. Could you throw down the sturdy?” The child spoke loudly, but even then the voice was still gentle and soft. The skeletons trained their eye lights to the ceiling as a tile was pulled back by even smaller hands. There was pitch black darkness above before a frayed rope was dropped down.

 

  “THAT DOESN’T LOOK SAFE.” Blue stated in worry when he saw the child grip the rope as if to climb it. The skeleton could see portions of it breaking apart, and did not feel comfortable allowing the small kid to climb the very high distance up. “STRETCH, COULDN’T YOU TELEPORT UP THERE?” He probed his brother who was staring upwards.

 

  “No! I have to go. She gets scared off easily when i’m not there.” The boy stated, pulling harshly on the rope, and footsteps scurried above as if to prove his point. However, another point was made as the rope snapped three quarters of the way up, and the broken end hung high up out of reach.

 

  “LISTEN SQUIRT, AT LEAST ONE OF US WILL HAVE TO GO UP THERE WITH YOU IF YOU PLAN TO MAKE IT.” Edge spoke firmly as the child looked at the skeletons nervously. The red eyed skeleton wanted to get this over with so they could get some damned answers already. This day was becoming a real headache.

 

  “I don’t...but…” The child was shaking again, nervously scratching at his arms as he kept glancing up to the attic in a slight panic. The skeleton shifted uncomfortably as Blue, and Papyrus tried to soothe the child with words. Meanwhile, another had a plan all of their own.

 

  The rope above shifted as an even smaller form began to slowly shimmy downward. The young girl was unaware of the rope having snapped, and had been worried when Boy never came up. Although things were difficult for her. She wasn’t as strong as Boy, and she was carrying a backpack with some of her precious items. The female wore a too large shirt that pooled below her, and made it difficult for her to wrap her legs around the sturdy. So, she only mildly surprised when the sturdy ended, and she began to fall.

 

  Sans had been distracted like the others, but for some unknown reason he had gotten the urge to look up. Which had been a blessing as he was the first to notice the smaller child silently falling from above.

 

  “shit!” The blue jacket skeleton cursed out loud, grabbing the attention of the others as he took a shortcut below the child. The skeleton expected the catch to hurt from the distance of the fall, and felt a mixture of fear and relief at how utterly light the tiny female child was as she landed in his arms. He quickly checked her, balking at her dismal stats, but seeing the purple Soul of Perseverance made sense how she was still alive.

 

  “babe!” Red blipped into existence right next to his boyfriend, quickly making sure his low HP wasn’t damaged. Although, red eye lights soon froze on the small bundle that was wearing one of Edge’s missing shirts. Large, ice blue were glancing around as and he felt a strange pulse in his Soul at the sight before they quickly looked down.

 

  The small female blinked up at the two skeletons around her with a complete submissive apathy. She was a good girl, and would quietly accept the punishment for being seen. She didn’t even move when the skeleton that had caught her, set her on her feet. The child noticed she just barely reached the skeletons waist in height, but kept her gaze on the ground like she had been taught.

 

  “Girl!” Boy cried out as he raced over to the smaller child, and immediately pulled her into his chest. “Are you okay?” The green eyed child asked softly as he pushed her knotted, raven locks out of her face, where they reached past her butt.

 

  “she’s a halfling.” Stretch stated in a awed shock as he and the other skeletons stared at the top of the girls head. There were a pair of folded, dog-like ears peeking up past her hair. The one on the right matched the color of her hair while the left was a pure white. The orange clad male noticed them lower at his statement, and looked to the others with a frown. He was beginning to piece some things together into a very ugly picture.

 

  “THAT’S IT!” Papyrus huffed as he couldn’t stand sitting idly by any longer. Not when the small children were clearly in need of some kindness. He strutted over to the two, and easily picked up the too light kids. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO SHOW OUR GUESTS THE KITCHEN, AND GIVE THEM SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI.” He stated proudly, even as the small boy squirmed a little uncomfortably at first before giving in.

 

  “OH! I ALSO HAVE SOME OF MY TACOS LEFTOVER!” Blue shouted excitedly, glad to have something productive he could do. He was first to follow after Papyrus, the group making their way back down the stairs, past the living room, and into the kitchen.

 

  Slim slinked into the kitchen last, and found the two children had been placed at the table, as his lover and Blue placed different foods in front of them. The quiet skeleton noticed the small girl didn't even reach the top of the table, and found the sight drawing a snort of amusement from him. He also noticed the boys hood had fallen, and he sported a pair of ginger cat-like ears on his unruly mop of matching hair.

 

  Edge noticed the boy had no hesitation when it came to eating whatever it was that had been set in front of him, as if he knew it was safe to eat. The skeleton was beginning to suspect the kids were the thieves of the house, but kept his hypothesis to himself. Instead, he was frowning at the smallest child who had taken off the backpack, and was digging around inside of it. He found her strange, and couldn’t seem to figure her out.

 

  “SO HOW LOW HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FREELOADING, AND STEALING OUR STUFF?” Razz barked when the royal guardsmen noticed the small girl pulling out his alternate’s missing sketchbook.

 

  “I don’t understand. Girl has always been here, and I came two years ago.” The boy had paused from shoving the handful of spaghetti in his mouth, confusion clear in his gaze as he responded. “Didn’t Warden bring you all here?” The boy asked as now it was the skeletons turn to be confused.

 

  “ugh, this is becoming frustrating. would one of ya just give us some damned answers.” Red growled in frustration as so far there was only more questions than answers. The skeleton heard something hitting the table, and looked over to see the small dog child holding up his stolen sketchbook. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of the detailed drawing of the front of the house. However, there was a sign in front of it that read ‘Second HoPe Orphanage’.

 

  “well, that at least answers a few questions.” Sans muttered as he reached out for the sketchbook in order to look it over better.

 

  “No! Don't take that from her. Please.” The boy shouted in fear as the blue jacketed skeleton jumped a little as he wasn't expecting the outburst. “That’s the only way Girl communicates. Please don’t take it away.” Boy pleaded as the skeleton looked at the small female closely. He could see nothing in her empty gaze, but the slight tightening of her hold on the item told Sans all he needed to know.

 

  “hey, no need to  _ book _ it out of here. i will try to seem less  _ sketchy _ from now on.” Sans responded easily as he diffused the situation with a lazy smile.

 

  Girl slowly pulled the sketchbook back once she figured no one was going to take it away from her. She carefully pushed it back into her backpack, and took the taco that Boy handed her under the table. She quietly munched on the food, keeping her head down as the skeleton monsters talked to each other on what to do.

 

  “THEY CAN STAY IN THE GUEST ROOM NEXT TO RAZZ, AND I.” Blue suggested with a bright smile as his eyes turned into stars. “AT LEAST UNTIL WE CAN COME TO AN AGREEMENT ON HOW TO MOVE FORWARD.” Blue added when he noticed the negative reactions to his suggestion.

 

  “WHAT?! THEY AREN’T OUR PROBLEM! WE SHOULD GIVE THEM BACK TO CLOSEST ORPHANAGE, AND LET THE GOVERNMENT DEAL WITH THEM.” Razz responded with a displeased frown to his mate. No one here needed the sudden struggles of dealing with two random children.

 

  “as much as i hate to agree with your boyfriend, he has a point bro. we don’t know anything about these two, and who knows the repercussions of keeping them here.” Stretch spoke up with only a small feeling of guilt at the betrayed look on his brothers face.

 

  “we don’t have all the facts yet. i’m not too keen on hand’in the kids back to whoever put them up there in the first place.” Red spat as the sight of the kids had given him flashbacks to those times in the lab.

 

  “THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!” Edge cut the skeletons off as he walked over to the two children. “WHY DON’T ONE OF YOU IDIOTS MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, AND GET THESE LITTLE BEASTS SOMETHING TO WEAR THAT ISN’T FALLING APART.” The fell skeleton barked the order as Papyrus and Blue took off to do just that. “RED! YOU AND YOUR LAZY BOYFRIEND SHOULD GET A HOLD OF LADY TORIEL.”

 

  “on it boss.” Red smiled to his brother, as the former royal guardsman was easily able to take charge of things, and making valid points. The older brother could see how having the Tale Queen's help would be beneficial as she was the most educated on both human and monster children.

 

  “guess i will go fix up the room.” Slim suggested as he picked the easiest job to be lazy. The swapfell skeleton could see that Edge was taking charge, and didn’t want to be assigned anything annoying. Without waiting for a response, he quickly made his escape with a well timed shortcut.

 

  “AS FOR YOU TWO! YOU’RE GOING TO HELP ME BATHE THE SQUIRTS!” Edge told the other two in a way that left no room for argument. He was using it as a form of punishment for having them talk like they did in front of the hybrids.

 

  “WHAT?! FUCK NO! WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO PERFORM SUCH A DISGUSTING TASK!” Razz hissed in anger, defiantly glaring up at the taller skeleton. It was at that moment Blue poked his head in, and had a too wide smile.

 

  “LANGUAGE RAZZ! AND IF YOU DON’T HELP OUT I WILL BAN YOU FROM ALL BEDROOM ACTIVITIES.” Blue spoke to his mate in a happy, chipper voice, but he was completely serious.

 

  Stretch snickered at the shock that was on Razz’s face before it fell into an angry acceptance. Even though the orange clad skeleton wasn’t looking forward to it, he wasn’t about to say anything against his lover at the moment.

 

  “YOU TWO TAKE CARE OF THAT ONE. I’M SURE YOU CAN HANDLE AT LEAST THAT MUCH.” Edge spoke in a tone that sounded more condescending then he meant it. Meanwhile, he had plucked the small female from her chair, letting out a small tsk at the lack of resistance. “I WILL TAKE THIS ONE TO THE BATHROOM ON MY SIDE. YOU TWO TAKE THE BOY TO THE OTHER.” Edge explained as he carried the pliant child by the back of the shirt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  It took them all well into the evening in order to finish everything up to Toriel's standards. The Queen had demanded they bring her over when Red and Sans had explained what they knew. She had been shocked at the sight of children, and felt her motherly instincts flare.

 

  The two hybrids were cleaned, and had better fitting clothes on after Papyrus and Blue had found some of their old clothing. They had to cut holes in the pants when the skeletons learned the two children also had tails. The boy’s was long and thin, while the small female had a small fluffy tail that was usually lowered and held close. Toriel had been the one to dress the two, in order to also conduct a small examination of their health.

 

  The cat hybrid wore a pair of brown pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. The monarch had been able to put his age at about eight years. Meanwhile, the dog halfling was in a pair of gray sweats and a red shirt. Tori had also seen her latch onto a purple scarf and put it on her. She estimated the girl to be around five years.

 

  “Are you sure you don’t wish for me to take the children?” Toriel asked once more as she was about to leave the skeletons home to investigate this matter further. The goat monster was worried about the small Souls, but at the same time she felt a warm pleasant feeling at the way the skeletons have gone about this so far. She knew a few of the couples were wanting children of their own, and wondered what they will decide.

 

  “YES YOUR MAJESTY! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND FRIENDS CAN TAKE THINGS FROM HERE.” Papyrus smiled brightly at his queen, as the kids seemed much more relaxed now then when they had first found them.

 

  The boy was sitting on the floor next to Girl. He was pulling at his clothing in fascination, and pulling at his newly cut hair in a sort of awe. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The strange monsters were giving them all these things, and being so nice that the boy felt like he was dreaming. He looked over at Girl, and noticed her own hair had been cut to just past her shoulders. He found a himself smiling for the first time in years, since before he came to this horrible place.

 

  Girl had felt the tightness in her chest ease when she had been given back her backpack. Nothing had been missing from its contents, and she had gripped it close to her. The female had allowed herself to be moved and probed by the strange white monster, and was still waiting for them to get tired and put her back in the attic. However, for now she had pulled out her sketchbook and was laying on the floor as she tried to draw Toriel from memory. Good children were seen, but not heard.

 

  “if yer want ta draw tori, her eyes are a bit smaller and closer together.” Red stated as he sat beside the small pup. As a fellow artist, he had been interested in the girls art skills since he first saw them, and found himself where he was now. 

 

  The fell skeleton watched the girl look at him again, and he smiled at her. Her face never changed, and her eyes remained blank, but he counted the victory of her looking him in the eye this time. He even watched her use his advice as she fixed the small detail on the paper.

 

  Sans smiled fondly down at his boyfriend. The skeleton knew how much the other enjoyed kids, and seeing him sitting with the small girl had his Soul humming warmly in his chest. His eye lights looked to the boy, and noticed him pulling out Slim’s missing harmonica from the girls backpack.

 

  “Here! I fixed it! It plays better now.” Boy had run over to Slim with the harmonica, and was now holding it out to the skeleton laid out on the couch. The child had felt bad for stealing things, and had instead wanted to repay the monsters in some way. So, when he had noticed one of them drop the harmonica, he grabbed it and even fixed the small dent that had a few notes sounding weird.

 

  Slim cracked open an eye socket at the boy’s voice, and found his eyes widening a little at the sight of his harmonica. It had been a gift from his brother a long time ago, and the precious item had gotten lost when they first moved in. 

 

  The skeleton sat up, taking the instrument and inspecting it with a small smile on his face. It looked brand new, and when he tested it out, the notes all came out in tune. He looked up to the boy still watching him, and gently pat his head like his brother used to do when he was younger.

 

  Razz frowned thoughtfully as he slowly sat back down in the bean bag. He had noticed the child grab his dogs harmonica, and had been ready to take it back. However, the child returned it and even made his brother smile. It made the swapfell skeleton feel strange, and he huffed a little at the annoying  _ sansation _ … 

 

   “GOD DAMN IT!” Razz cursed at his accidental pun, blaming it all on the four skeletons in the house with the nasty habit.

 

  “LANGUAGE!” Blue and Papyrus both called on either end of the room as one was returning to the room after showing Toriel out, and the other coming from the kitchen.

 

  “DINNER IS--Oh!” Blue cut off as he noticed the two children had fallen asleep. His eyes turned to stars at the cute way the small female curled up next to Red while the older male was spread out over Slims legs. The swap skeleton covered a hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back the aww. The children must be exhausted after everything that happened, and Blue found himself smiling sadly at the poor little ones.

 

  The skeleton all looked to each other, and seemed to come to a general consensus. Red, and Slim both teleported the sleeping children to their beds for the night as the remaining skeletons made their way into the kitchen. This was going to be a long dinner as the household members had a big decision to make that could change everything for them.


End file.
